


Just One Mission

by aly619



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fighting, Story is..., Without the Red hair, a mission with Erza, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly619/pseuds/aly619
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission without Erza
Kudos: 1





	Just One Mission

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning I thought this was a good story but I think I can make better ones.

I can’t believe Erza went on a mission with Jellal and his group said Natsu as he grumbled.

You can blame her. I mean she has been in love with Jellal since childhood so it's nice that she gets to spend time with him even if others are with them said Lucy with a smile

She right Natsu-san Erza needs to be with the one she loves so that she could get close to him and maybe even confess, said Wendy.

I guess but still, I wanted to go on a quest with her. It is not teamed Natsu without Erza, said Natsu as he puffed his cheeks.

Will you shut up said Gray, who was shirtless. Erza has the right to go on a quest with other people; it doesn’t always have to be with us, said Gray.

Natsu glared at Gray as he wanted to attack him but decided not to. You know what Ice princess for once I agree with you said Natsu

Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and the cats gave Natsu a look of confusion as they were surprised at his answer.

We can use this opportunity to go on a mission with having to wait for Erza to drag her cart full of stuff that she doesn’t even need said Natsu

Now that he mentioned it would be nice to go on a mission without Erza bossy attitude said, Lucy

It would be nice to eat the slice of strawberry cake whenever we finish the mission, said Wendy.

It will be nice to be able to enjoy ourselves without Erza telling us that it's time to go back to the guild said Gray who had his shirt on but was missing his pants.

Then it set today Team Natsu will go on a mission without Erza, said Natsu with his fist in the air.

Aye agreed the rest of Team Natsu as they raised their fist in the air.

Natsu headed to the quest board to see what quests were available. After a min, he chose one that needed people to take care of some bandits that were costing trouble in a small town.

The reward was 50,00 jewelry

Once MiraJane approved it Team Natsu headed to the town.  
Team Natsu arrives at the train station while waiting for the train. Natsu and Gray got into their usual fighting.

I'm going to take out the most bandit said Natsu. No, I am said, Gray. Both boys bump heads as they continue to argue.

Will you two knock it off? People are staring, said Lucy who was embarrassed. Erza isn’t here to stop them; it might cause big trouble, said, Wendy. Natsu stop please stop said Happy. They won’t listen to you so there's no point in telling them to stop, said Carla.

Hey you two I am going to ask you to stop or you be asked to leave, said the train conductor

Sorry, sir said both Natsu and Gray.

Wow even without Erza there someone that can stop those two from fighting said, Lucy.

After a while, the train finally arrived. Though the ride Natsu and Wendy went through their usual motion sickness.

After thirty minutes Team Natsu arrived at the town. Finally, we're here said Natsu as he was happy to be out of the train. That train ride felt like it took forever said Wendy as she still felt a bit sick.

Now, child, the train ride was that long said Carla who crosses her arms. Come, Carla, they dragon Slayers it can't be helped if they feel sick said Happy. 

Alright, guys that enough talking let's head to the town said, Gray. 

Team Natsu heads into the town about 10 minutes later they arrive at the town. Team Natsu wasted no time and went directly to the mayor's office. Once they arrived at the mayor's house. The Mayor began to explain how the bandit came to town and began to terrorize its people and demand money.

The mayor then told Team Natsu that the bandits were at a nearby old mansion that had been abandoned for years.

Don’t worry sir we drive those criminals out of town said, Lucy. Yeah we make sure they never bother you again said, Wendy

Thank you so much, said the mayor as he bowed his head.

Team Natsu headed to the old mansion. 

I can't wait to teach those bandits a lesson said Natsu as he cracked his knuckles. Just make sure that you don't go overboard like last time. Yeah because of you we end up using our reward to repair the damage you cost said Gray who had no pants. Erza ends up giving you the worst beating ever, Wendy said. 

Don’t remind me, said Natsu, who didn’t wish to remember that memory.

After a couple of minutes, Team Natsu was close to the mansion.

Are you guys ready said Natsu with a smile.

Ayay said the rest of the team. 

Alright then let's do this said Natsu as his fist light up with fire

Fire Fist Iron Fist yelled Natsu as he punched the ground sending many bandits flying.

What the hell? said a bandit as he pulled out a sword?

I am the one who is going to kick your ass said Natsu with a grin.

Like hell you are, brat shouted the bandit as he charged at Natsu.

Ice Hammer shouted Gray as he shattered the swords and knocked out the bandit.

What the big idea Ice Princess I could have taken him out myself shouted Natsu as he comically got angry.

Boohoo said Gray as he smirked at Natsu.

Oh, brother, those are always at it said Lucy as she used her whip to trip a bandit that was coming towards her.

What do you expect they're boys said Wendy as she unleashed Sky Dragon Claw to knock out a wave of bandits

After a while, Team Natsu finally took down the last of the bandits.

Now that we took care of those losers we can collect our reward said Natsu with a grin.

I finally have money to pay my rent said Lucy with a smile. I get to buy new clothes for both me and Carla, Wendy said. I used the money to take Juvia on a nice date said Gray, who was almost completely naked. 

Team Natsu returns to the village to give the mayor the good news that they succeed in taking down the bandits.

Once they got their reward Team Natsu began heading home. 

Doing a quest without Erza was fun and all but I think that having her around is better after it isn't Team Natsu with her said Natsu.

The rest agree with Natsu that having Erza is better than not having her around.

**Author's Note:**

> I still ned to improve more on many thing when I writing stories hopefully in the future I do better.


End file.
